


Operation Mistletoe: Tanaka and Nishinoya Edition

by Keeblo



Series: Christmas Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bunch of stories in which people fall victim to Nishinoya and Tanaka's mistletoe shenanigans, Fluff, Just losers getting caught under the mistletoe, Kissing, Lots of people with cameras, M/M, Not actual pairings followed through, Will add pairings as it goes, losers - Freeform, lots of smooches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many accounts of people falling victim to Nishinoya and Tanaka's mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation Mistletoe: Victims One

**Author's Note:**

> Tobio and Tsukishima are a very welcomed first victim duo.

          Tanaka and Nishinoya are well known for their pranks, but through their years at Karasuno, they've also become fairly attributed to their holiday spirits. This, really, is to say that the two like combining their skill of causing mishaps with their love of the holidays. Unfortunately for the first years of the Karasuno band, they have yet to experience these proclivities. So it is through this lack of information that Tanaka and Nishinoya enjoy their first victims of the season. Above the band doors the pair taped a mistletoe so that it is unnoticeable from outside of the band room, hoping that this will catch their victims by surprise. And it does.

          "Ah, what are we supposed to do anymore, hhaaahh." Hinata laces his fingers behind his head, complaining for the umpteenth time that day to Tobio about his boredom. "Now that marching band's over there's nothing to do." Tobio tries to ignore Hinata because he's heard this god knows how many times today before school, between classes, during lunch, and now as they head to band.

          "Well what am I supposed to do about it, stupid?" Tobio rolls his eyes and eyes the small groups of people that stand outside of the band room and in the hallway, trying to talk before class officially begins. Much to Tobio's relief, Hinata suddenly jumps to a halt and turns, running off exclaiming that he forgot his oboe in his last class. Typical Hinata. Not wanting to join the idiot in being late to class, Tobio sighs and keeps walking to head into the band room. He's just walking in when Tsukishima runs into him inside the door.

          "Oh look, it's the King. You'll have to forgive me for taking up your valuable space and time. I completely forgot that you're incapable of opening the correct doors to get into rooms." Tsukishima glowers down at Tobio, hands stuffed in his pockets and trademark headphones around his neck. Tobio can hear their music playing faintly through them. Just as Tobio is about to retort, there's an ear piercing screech from inside the band room, followed by whoops and hollers. Both Tsukishima and Tobio turn to see what the source and cause are when they notice Nishinoya and Tanaka racing towards them at breakneck speeds.

          "We got one!"

          "Someone grab a camera!"

          Nishinoya and Tanaka scream out commands, grabbing the attention of multiple band students trying to put together instruments and head to their designated rooms. Tsukishima decides that he'd rather not be the target for the two's projected course and starts to leave the room, pushing past Tobio, when Tanaka somehow manages to slide by him and push him back. Noya grabs a hold of both Tsukishima and Tobio's shirts with a devilish grin on his face.

          "Hey, let go of me." Tsukishima frowns at Noya's hand on his shirt but refrains from physically removing him. Noya simply shakes his head and points up.

          Tanaka takes over, saying, "In the name of the Christmas spirit-" he chuckles and leans towards Noya whispering 'and us', "you two have to kiss!" Tobio, attention suddenly regained after zoning out the entire time, looks bewildered. Both first years look up then and notice the mistletoe hanging above their heads. Then they look at each other, look at their senpai's, look back at each other, and attempt to walk away. Noya's grip on their shirts and Tanaka's hands in the doorway stop them.

          Tsukishima sighs. "I'm not kissing anyone, now will you get out of my way? I've got things to do." Tanaka snickers mischievously.

          "You would dare go against your senpais and the Christmas spirit?" Tanaka looks Tsukishima in the eyes with his intimidation face before spreading his arms out to the sides to block them. Then he yells, Nishinoya quickly mimicking the action. This catches the intention of Sugawara (and the entire musical wing) who walks by right then.

          "Tanaka? Nishinoya? What are you doing, you're making it difficult for people to get into and out of the band room." Suga raises a questioning eyebrow at the two underclassmen who immediately stop yelling outright, and turn to barking out answers towards the first years for Suga.

          "These two walked under the mistletoe!" Nishinoya yells.

          "Yeah, so now they've gotta kiss!" Tanaka replies. Then the two let out another yell. Suga looks amused.

          "Oh?" His brown eyes move to look at Tobio who had once again begun to zone off. "Well why not? You two are blocking the way, afterall." Suga snickers. "You wouldn't want to make Ukai wait, would you Tobio? Not after last time at least?" Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately shut up as sly grins crawl up their features. That's right. Last week Tobio had come in extremely late to class in disarray followed by an equally disheveled Hinata. Despite his protests that he and Hinata had chased down sheet music that had blown away on their way over to the music wing, Ukai had still shot dirty looks at the duo and told them they better not cause anymore trouble because of their "sheet music" before shooing Hinata away to the orchestra room with the rest of the concert band.

          Tobio flushes and frowns. Tsukishima remains stone faced while Tanaka and Noya laugh brashly. "Fine, I'll kiss Tsukishima. Does anyone have mouthwash I can use after?" The small group of people that had accumulated since the beginning of the train wreck began to snicker. Including one Sawamura Daichi who stands behind Suga. He would have stopped the disruption if he wasn't so interested in witnessing the outcome. Afterall, Noya and Tanaka did this every year it seemed. Plus, Tsukishima and Tobio are the first victims and first years, which is always amusing.

         "Mouthwash? Does my lowly commoner status really distaste you so much, King?" Tsukishima harrumphs but otherwise does not seem affected by the comment. Then phones are pulled out and more people crowd as Tobio and Tsukishima stare each other down. One of Tsukishima's blond eyebrows rise. "Do you want me to come down to you?" This - though not intended to be offensive or witty - causes Tobio's neck and ears to flush red.

          "No. I can reach fine. Just stand still and let me do this." Tobio glances out into the hall for a moment only to spot a certain red head idiot grinning with his phone pulled out, oboe pressed between his chest and arms. Tobio decides that he's going to have to punch Hinata later and maybe chew him out. For now, however, he turns his attention back to Tsukishima and tries to clear his thoughts.

         When he steps up to Tsukishima, his eyes are even with the bridge of Tsukishima's nose and he can smell the warm, dark scent that Tskushima garners. The two lock eyes, each scanning the other with an analytical precision to spot any signs of weakness or discomfort. Tobio surprisingly does not see anything in Tsukishima's expression pointing to discomfort. In fact, Tsukishima looks smug and seems to be enjoying the attention on the pair. He inclines his chin to which Tsukishima grunts, so he raises himself onto his toes ever so slightly to be level with his fellow first year. It's then that Tobio notices the minute flush down Tsukishima's jaw and neck, splotched and pink. The minute bell startles them both as well as the surrounding group. Someone yells a "hurry up and kiss already" which is followed by an excited murmur of the group. Tobio hesitates. Finally, Tsukishima rolls his eyes and puts a hand on the back of Tobio's head, the other gripping his shirt front as he both pulls Tobio closer and leans in. And they kiss.

         The kiss isn't long or particularly passionate, but Tobio is inclined to think that Tsukishima's lips are soft and rather full against his own thin mouth. And warm. Very warm. Tsukishima is entirely and all encompassingly warm, from his cheek where Tobio's nose presses, to his hand on Tobio's head and in his shirt. There's a distinct "gwa!" from Hinata to Tobio's left as the two pull back. Tsukishima has the gall to smirk afterwards. So Tobio punches him, to which Tsukishima starts laughing at. And then the biggest surprise catches them off guard. Hinata launches himself between them and starts to dance around.

          "Look! I'm under the mistletoe too! That means someone's gotta kiss me!" While Hinata flails and pouts, people start moving again and rushing to get into the band room and grab instruments. Tobio heads straight towards the clarinet lockers, Tsukishima to the left to the saxophones. Behind them Hinata still whines while Suga and Daichi snicker and grin at each other. Tanaka and Noya high five before whooping and hollering to their lockers to get their tenor sax and french horn respectively.

          Later that day when the bell has rang for the dismissal of school, Tobio and Tsukishima bump into each other outside of the school. Hinata had run from Tobio to grab his bike and Yamaguchi had stayed behind to talk to Suga about the flute part in their music, providing the two ample opportunity to bump into each other alone again.

          Tobio scowls and raises an eyebrow when Tsukishima grins at him. He starts to walk away when Tsukishima says his name. He turns around, disinterest in his replied "Eh?". Tsukishima takes a singular long step towards him and leans down the three inches to kiss Tobio on the cheek, flustering him more than if the kiss had been on his mouth.

          "Why so red, King? Has a simple commoner manage to fluster you?" Tsukishima snickers so Tobio smacks him on the forehead with the heel of his palm before pulling him down and kissing him on the same spot, a hand curled in Tsukishima's stupid grey sweatshirt and the other in his blond ringlets; a mirror image of what Tsukishima did an hour and a half ago. Tobio then proceeds to stomp away, a distant Hinata screeching in frustration after watching the event. Tsukishima watches as Tobio walks alongside the red head that pulls on his jacket and points at his face, lips puckered. Yamaguchi startles him when he walks up next to him, eyes watching the duo as well.

          "Hm? Tsukki, why are you so red?" Tsukishima grabs the back of Yamaguchi's head and nearly suffocates him when he holds his face to his chest. Yamaguchi makes confused noises while Tsukishima's face reddens further. Nearly out of sight, Tobio knocks Hinata over and turns to look back in Tsukishima's direction. Then he grins and blows a kiss. Tsukishima's hold on Yamaguchi tightens until Yamaguchi pushes himself away so he can breathe. Tsukishima swears he's going to get the clarinetist back.

 

 

 


	2. Operation Mistletoe: Victims Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Nishinoya stake out Ukai's store for their next victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tobio! Lots of smooches for u~~

          The mistletoe shenanigans continue, although no major incidents like Tsukishima and Tobio's happens for a week. After everyone heard about the mistletoe over the door (including Ukai-sensei and Takeda-sensei), the duo had to take it down. So they decided a change in tactics was required. To accomplish their next mission they are taking the mistletoe to their next contestants (victims). So they put mistletoe up in the place most frequented by their victims. Ukai-sensei's foothill store. They manage this through sheer determination and a bit of finesse, but they do manage. So on a late, snowy afternoon, Nishinoya and Tanaka scout ahead to the shop and hideout in the isles pretending to look at items until the pair they were waiting for walk in.  
          "Do you think they are selling Christmas candies? Or eggnog? I really wanna try that," Hinata looks out ahead of himself at the snow. "Noya-senpai said it's really good and that he'd let me try some at the Christmas party after our concert." Hinata grins widely at Tobio then.  
With a grunt, Tobio bundles into his jacket further. "I don't know, Hinata. Why don't you wait until we get there and then you can see." Tobio grumbles to himself the entire rest of the walk to the foothill store while Hinata chatters about unimportant things.  
          Finally, after a good ten minute's walk through the cold and snow, the foothill store is within sight. Hinata makes a dash for it with his bike in tow and bag bouncing off of the back of his thighs as he runs. This in turn causes Tobio to start running as well out of habit. Hinata, when he finally noticese Tobio has started to run as well, shrieks in surprise and starts running faster. In their characteristic chain of events, the duo end up sprawled in the snow outside of the store's front. Hinata's bike lay in the snow a few meters back, owner face down in the snow with one Kageyama Tobio a heap on top of him.  
          "Oi, fatass! Get off, you're suffocating me!" Hinata's words of protest are lost to the divet in the snow where his face rests. Luckily for him, Tobio quickly tires of having snow press against his exposed back and rolls over to sit up. Hinata sits up as well slowly, a fair amount of snow sticking to his face. Then he points an accusatory finger at Tobio's face. "You did that on purpose you asshole!"  
          Tobio retorts with: "Of course I didn't, dumbass. If I did that on purpose I wouldn't be covered in nearly as much snow as I am now." To emphasize his point, Tobio brushes snow from his jacket and off of his lower back. "Whatever. I'm going inside to get warm. Have fun out here." While Tobio stands and steps over Hinata, the latter sqwuaks and jumps up. Hinata grips at his hair and makes frustrated noises as Tobio walks into the store and heads straight for the counter to get curry buns.  
          Nishinoya and Tanaka, who'd managed to stay hidden when they noticed Tobio walk in, now watch him with the same eyes a lion gives a gazelle. Unsurprisingly Hinata comes rushing in a few moments later with his sweatshirt around his head as he attempts to pull it off and fling it at Tobio across the room. It ends up only lightly smacking the back of Tobio's legs, so Hinata also sends across his hat and one of his shoes before Tobio turns around with a glare. Hinata doesn't bother with an answer, simply stalking across the room to stand next to Tobio, arms folded over his chest and a scowl on his face. Tobio notes reluctantly that Hinata looks attractive with cold flushed cheeks and hair a flattened mess because of the hat he'd been wearing. Hinata reacts almost as if reading Tobio's thoughts.  
          "What? I can't help being so cute, so stop staring." The words are gruff (though not particularly intimidating) and a contrast to Hinata's slight stature.  
          "I didn't say you're cute, jackass. I was just noticing how stupid your face is is all."  
          "Waaahhhh!? Do you want to fight me Kageyama?" Hinata jumps back and puts his fists up in a pathetic fighting stance. "Let's go Kageyama! I'll lay you out right here, right now! Gah!" Despite Tobio's lack of participating, Hinata lunges at him only to grab at empty space when Tobio takes a step away from the counter. Laughter in an aisle a few meters a way grabs the attention of both first years. Tobio turns and heads towards the snickering to find Tanaka and Nishinoya hunched over laughing and clapping each other on the back.  
          "Did you see that, Ryuu? He wasn't even close!"  
          "Hahaha! Yeah! Our little first year, so unskilled in fighting!" Tanaka's bark of laughter is loud enough to cause Tobio to flinch. The two second years laugh for a few moments longer before they realize that Tobio has found them. "Oi, Kageyama! What are you doing here?"  
          "Yeah, you're supposed to be over there!" Noya pipes in immediately after. Tobio grimaces.  
          "Tanaka-senpai? Noya-Senpai? What are you guys doing here?" Hinata peeks his head around the corner of the aisle in curiosity not a second later after the outburst. "Are you guys here to get eggnog and candy too?"  
          "No, Hinata-kun." Tanaka scratches his nose and sniffs. Hinata's features fall. "Unless you're buying."  
          "Tanaka! You can't just take advantage of our first years like that," Noya chimes in with his hands on his hips.  
          "Eh? Why not?"  
          "Because," Noya dramatically places a foot on a shelf and puffs his chest, "they also need to buy us pork buns and coconut ice cream." Tanaka's uproarious laughter is immediate in it's delivery.  
          "Yes, yes! You're a great guy, Hinata. What would we do without you?" Tanaka claps Hinata on the shoulder and continues in his laughter. Hinata is so enamored by the scene he jumps up and down in exclaimed excitement. Tobio rolls his eyes and heads back to the counter to find Ukai standing there with a bored expression.  
          "Ah, Kageyama. Surprised to see you here so soon after school." Ukai's eyes shift towards the aisle Tobio just walked out from behind. "I take it you're here with shorty and the hell raisers?" As much as Tobio finds Ukai to be...a mediocre director in his methods and attitude, he can't help but quirk a smile as he nods. Ukai 'hmph's and inclines his chin. "Whaddyou want then?" Tobio rattles off a few pork buns and a few curry buns before Ukai grunts and goes to get them. In his absence, Tobio pokes at a Santa figurine on the counter until Hinata sidles up next to him with more items and a large grin.  
          "I hope you know I'm not paying for that." Hinata's grin disappears in a flash.  
          "Wha- but Kageyama! I don't have any money on me!" Hinata's mood immediately sinks. Tobio watches as Hinata slides down the counter, eyes bereft and dramatic.  
          "Kageyama-kun, there's something you should know." Great. Tobio turns to face Tanaka and Nishinoya, eyebrow twitching.  
          "What, Tanaka-san?" Tobio is filled with a sense of dread as soon as Tanaka's finger crooks up towards the ceiling. Hinata is first to look up. As soon as the red head gasps and exclaims excitedly, Tobio knows exactly what is above their heads. He turns back around and grips the counter, the only thought running through his head being 'not again'.  
          "Kageyama, it's a mistletoe. We _have_  to kiss!" Tobio's face twitches into a grin. "Ah, Kageyama? Why does your face look like that? Ehh, it's really scary. You should stop. Hey!" Hinata jumps when Tobio grips him by the shoulders roughly.  
          "Let's kiss, Hinata." Hinata makes a horrified sound and scampers away when Tobio attempts to kiss him. "You were so excited a second ago, get over here!" Tobio ends up chasing a terrified Hinata around the store for nearly three minutes before he corners him against the racks of an aisle containing teas and festive drink mixes.  
Hinata blubbers for a moment trying to find some semblance of any concept of Japanese before putting hands on Tobio's chest to push him away. "No!" Tobio frowns and swats Hinata's hands away.  
          "Why not?" Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and crosses his arms in front of him like an 'x'. A momentary lapse of silence falls between them while Hinata's face lights up pink in embarrassment. "Hinata." This time Tobio doesn't push his hands away or advance any closer.  
          Hinata stutters and turns around to face the shelf, much to Tobio's disdain. "N-no! We can't kiss like this, it's not...it's not..." Hinata doesn't finish but he does turn around, expression determined and flustered. "It's not like how I imagined?" Tobio tilts his head in confusion at the exclamation.  
          "Not like...you imagined?" Hinata's blush grows deeper. Somewhere in the background Tanaka and Nishinoya snicker to themselves.  
          Hinata fidgets then runs a hand through his hair, pulling at some of the unruly tufts. "No..."  
          Tobio is loathe to admit he's pretty curious about how exactly Hinata 'imagined' them kissing. "Then how did you imagine it, dumbass?"  
          "Agh! You're the dumbass!" Hinata ducks below Tobio's arms and jogs back to the counter. Tobio, Tanaka, and Nishinoya all watch in interest and semi horror as Hinata climbs onto the counter and attempts to take the mistletoe from off of the ceiling. When a loud crash from the background sounds out of the blue, Hinata shrieks in the middle of reaching up and ends up nearly falling face first off of the counter. Luckily he doesn't and even manages to grab the mistletoe at the same time. The second years whoop. They then proceed to watch Hinata as he marches over to Tobio and reaches up to yank the hat off of his head and the scarf from his neck, throwing them to the floor with disregard.  
          "Hey, those were my-" Tobio stops mid sentence when Hinata yanks him down by his jacket front and kisses him harshly, no finesse evident in the action. Tobio pulls back in confusion. Hinata - who had been confident just a moment ago - pales and starts rushing out apologies. Tobio ignores him in favor of taking the mistletoe from his hand and holding it just barely above them while he leans down to _carefully_  kiss Hinata. He can't say he's too delighted (he's cold now and it'd be much more enjoyable if Hinata had a box to stand on), but what Hinata lacks in finesse he makes up in sheer enthusiasm as he presses multiple quick kisses to Tobio's mouth, each followed by a delighted sound. Eventually Tobio pulls away because his arm's getting sore and Ukai has come back out with a bag of buns and is glaring at the two kissing in the middle of his store. Tanaka and Nishinoya high five.  
          Tobio ends up paying for the items and swatting Hinata out of the store with their winter items hastily put back on(who eyeballs his small carton of eggnog and package of 'Santa chews' intensely). Nishinoya and Tanaka steal what they claim as their own before darting off down the snowy sidewalk to get to their own homes. Hinata places the items in the basket on his bike and the two are walking down the road again towards their homes.  
          Though the walk down the snow covered streets is silent, there's an intensity between the two. Hinata especially exudes evidence of his deep thinking as they shuffle home. When they eventually reach Tobio's road, they stop as per usual and face each other. Hinata's brown eyes are intense in their meeting of Tobio's gaze, enough so that Tobio feels slightly disconcerted.  
          "Hey, Kageyama."  
          "Yeah?" Tobio looks down at Hinata who fidgets, head down, and fingers messing with his bike handles. Hinata lets out a breath and stands on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Tobio's lips.  
          "It was good." Tobio raises an eyebrow. "The, uh, kissing. It was good. Better than what I imagined." Hinata nods and breathes out a goodbye as he turns to leave. Tobio, in a moment of thoughtless action, grabs the back of Hinata's jacket and pulls him back towards himself. Hinata's bike falls over in the snow, but that just gives Tobio the advantage of being able to grip the sides of Hinata's face and kiss him without much interference. Hinata's grin creeps into the kiss as his hands move to rest on Tobio's sides. When they pull apart, both are red in the face from more than just the cold and intent on staring at the ground.  
          "I agree. It was good." Tobio once again acts without much thought and reaches into his pocket to take out the mistletoe. Hinata watches in fascination and curiosity as Tobio tucks it into the stitching of Hinata's hat. Hinata cracks an even larger grin and - not wanting to stand on his toes - kisses Tobio's chin before turning around to pick up his bike.  
          "I'll see you tomorrow, Bakeyama! I've gotta practice my kissing." Hinata's words are laced with a challenge and Tobio can't help but to yell at him as he races down the street through the snow. He watches Hinata go until he's a good ways down the road before turning and running all the way to his house. He'll be damned if Hinata beats him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Haikyuu prompts at keeblochan.tumblr.com!


	3. Special Edition: Suga Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga's got some plans of his own wink wonk

          Suga sets his pencil down and leans back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head. He's somehow managed to get far enough behind in his literature class that he has to work on his homework during lunch. As he brings his arms back down his eyes shift to watch the classroom door. As perusual Daichi left as soon as the bell rang to go talk to the directors. But as the minutes tick by Suga begins to get more and more antsy. He's a little surprised that neither Daichi or Asahi have stopped by. Usually the three of them eat together. Even if not, Daichi almost always eats with Suga or tells him when he can't because the directors have errands for him or something else pops up. It doesn't appear to be that way today however. Suga sighs and pulls at slightly curled tufts of hair at his hairline as he goes back to glaring at his homework. He runs a finger along the edge of his book, mind wandering to the surprise in his bag. The "surprise" as it would be is why Suga was hoping that Daichi would stop by, yet...Suga glances at the doors once more with another sigh. Maybe his surprise would have to wait until another day. In resignation, Suga goes back to scribbling down notes.

          About halfway through lunch someone is leaning over Suga's shoulder, breath warm over his cheek with the faint smell of toothpaste and a more prominent rice. Suga turns just barely, already leaning back into Daichi's broad chest, head slumping against his shoulder as naturally as he breathes.

          Daichi reaches out and sloppily rummages through Suga's homework with a quiet hum. "Sorry I'm so late. I ran into Tanaka and Nishinoya on the way." Suga tilts his head more towards Daichi's elongated neck and chuckles quietly.

          "Are they still trying to plant hidden mistletoe around the school?" Daichi's disgruntled silence is enough of an answer for Suga. "Well that's alright. I was just working on literature homework. A distraction would be great though." Suga leans away then and looks to Daichi's eyes. "I almost thought you weren't going to come see me." There's a small smirk on Suga's lips that tells of far more than his explanation; is far more seductive and heady in Daichi's opinion. Daichi in turn ruffles Suga's hair and stands up straight.

          "I'd never stand you up, Sugawara." Daichi's smile is large and luminous. "Why don't we go find a place to eat." Suga packs up his things and puts them in his bag, digging around in it before grabbing his lunch and following Daichi out of the classroom. The two don't speak as they walk through the halls, occasionally bumping arms and smiling at each other. After a few minutes of aimless wandering, the two stop and decide to eat in an empty hall with large windows pointing out into the snow covered schoolyard. Each take a seat on the floor, knee-to-knee, hip-to-hip.

          "So what did you bring, Daichi?" Suga leans into Daichi slightly to get a peek at his lunch: many various meats and rice. "So many meats as usual." Suga takes out his chopsticks and grins at his best friend.

          "And you have spicy curry sauce and rice balls as usual." Daichi raises an amused smile as Suga hums and leans into him again. He watches as Suga takes pieces of meat from his food and exchanges it with the few strawberries he has and puts them with Daichi's food.

          "There, now we're both changing things up a little bit!" 

          "So it would seem." The two smile at each other then begin eating in a comfortable silence. 

          With a solid ten minutes left for them to eat, Suga sets down his chopsticks and slides his empty lunch container away from himself enough so that he can bring his legs in towards his body. Daichi notes this and raises an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Suga?" Seeing as Suga doesn't usually speed eat through his lunch, Daichi's a little bit disconcerted.

          "Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine. Just...a little anxious about something. Nothing bad though." Suga rests his head on one of his drawn up knees and watches as Daichi finishes his lunch with a little more speed. When Daichi finishes and pushes away his lunch container as well, he turns and meets Suga with the same searching gaze. Suga's clavicle flushes red when Daichi reaches over to move pieces of his hair from his face and run fingertips over his cheek. The fingers move softly but with purpose, as if they'd been on this same course before. And they have been. Daichi can count in his head the number of times he's done this when Suga was studying or sleeping or concentrating particularly hard while practicing his flute. Unlike most times (when Suga is awake at least) that  Daichi does this, his fingers stray from their usual course and slide over Suga's pink lips before moving to his jaw where Daichi lets his hand rest lightly. Suga doesn't say a word but his expression almost expresses astonishment then a humble acceptance that almost looks joyful.

          "You know," Suga begins, startling Daichi from his trance, "Nishinoya and Tanaka seem to have the right idea with their mistletoe pranks each year." Suga briefly turns his head so as to let his lips brush Daichi's palm before he sits up with an intensity in his eyes.

          "With being hooligans and causing the directors a lot of stress?" Daichi, completely out of his haze, meets Suga's grin with a disbelieving raise of eyebrows. Suga simply shakes his head and reaches out to cup Daichi's jaw as Daichi had done to him moments earlier.

          "They manage to get a lot of people who have been waiting for an opportunity to make a move to actually make a move." Suga's gaze turns to one much softer and intimate. Daichi - for all of his years knowing Suga - manages to blush slightly and shifts so he's a little more aligned towards Suga's body.

          "I suppose that's true..." Daichi reaches up to run fingers over the back of Suga's hand as he smiles, pressing a chaste and daring kiss to Suga's palm. "You've always been one for tricks and mischief though." Daichi and Suga both chuckle. "Perhaps you like it because of the trickster you are." Suga laughs an acknowledging sound in his throat.

          "Well that's certainly some of it, Daichi..." Suga's fingers move back and lace gently through the short hair at the back of Daichi's head. His other hand moves to his pocket and pulls out something small that he holds above their heads. Daichi nearly looks up but stops, an almost innocently embarrassed smile on his lips. He knows exactly what Suga holds. "I also like the part where they get people who've so desperately wanted to kiss but didn't because of pride or friendship to kiss." Suga's smile burns itself into Daichi's mind as they both lean forward and kiss softer than clouds. Daichi's hands find Suga's nape and waist; Suga's each cup Daichi's cheeks. They kiss with the briefest of touches before pulling back and looking at each other, their feelings clear in their expressions. Then they press back in with renewed vigor. Soon lips part and their kissing becomes heavier; hungrier. They catch on each other and hold a kiss hard and long before pulling back with an intake of air each. But unlike most, they are familiar with breathing to sustain themselves for a long time, and while playing instruments. So it's easy for them to take in a full breath before hurling themselves back in noses clashing and pressing into cheeks, teeth clacking and chasing after curry flavored lips or a strawberry tinged tongue. 

          Daichi's eyebrows furrow as he nearly pulls Suga onto himself in an attempt to get closer, more intimate. Suga lets out the softest of sounds: a grace note accidental caused by Daichi's hands gripping at his jacket and the mouth that finds his neck. The two breathe heavily against each other in a moment's pause. Suga, ever one for affection, kisses Daichi's forehead and the mess of hair on his head over and over and over until Daichi's nearly falling apart to capture Suga's lips once again in years' worth of emotions flooding out in the form of hot breath and goosebump ravaged skin. Daichi is ravenous - savage against Suga's neck when Suga can't take the heat directly anymore and instead bares his neck to the beast he's created. And all the while Daichi's name is a ghost of a word on Suga's lips as his head lolls back in pure ecstasy. Already a long time ago his pale skin blistered in a fire's kiss. Blushing to no end the blotched spots of red that crawl up his neck and entire face, even going as far as his chest and shoulders. Daichi takes note of this and works to fill in the white spaces with his own dragon's breath of fire emotions made from his lips and his teeth. In a babbling teased tone Daichi's name flows off of Suga's lips.

          "Daichi...Daichi, we've gotta get back to class...Daichi..." The hands that Suga had placed on Daichi's cheeks and in his hair now fall to his shoulders and give small shakes of protest. Daichi, with a seemingly pained grumble, kisses Suga's cheek before pulling him tightly into an embrace with one side of his face pressed close to Suga's hard beating pulse. "Daichi, we've got to go back to class. The bells will ring soon." Suga composes himself quickly, though allows his chest to swim in emotion as he hugs Daichi back with as much vigor and begrudged acceptance of having to stop.

          "We could skip," comes Daichi's soft spoken reply from Suga's shoulder. Suga smiles and runs fingers through Daichi's hair. Eventually Daichi sighs and nods. "I know, I know..." They both are surprised to find the state the other is in. Daichi's cheeks are visibly pink while Suga is still splotched in a blush that has calmed to a rose rather than a flaming crimson. Suga pulls Daichi down so he can kiss his forehead sweetly.

          "C'mon Mr. Sawamura. We don't want you having to explain why you're late with such a dishevelled young man with you, do we?" Daichi stares at Suga in a lovesick stupor and shakes his head. 

          “Never, Koushi.” Daichi’s tone is one of pure affection Suga has never heard before. Suga rolls his eyes in an attempt to seem less embarrassed by their blatant feelings for each other.

          "Good. Let's go then. Perhaps we'll see Asahi on our way." Suga stands immediately followed by a flustered Daichi. They grab their things and walk back through the halls close enough to touch, hands occasionally bumping.

          They do in fact end up seeing Asahi on their way back to their classroom. Much to their surprise, though, they see Asahi with a very triumphant looking Nishinoya and a snickering Tanaka. Noya spots them and waves then gives two thumbs up. Tanaka quickly follows suit whereas Asahi manages a small wave before his face reddens and Nishinoya turns from his place standing on a bench to kiss him. Even further to their surprise, Asahi steps forward and envelops Nishinoya in his arms before picking him up and giving him a swing in a circle. All the while Nishinoya laughs brightly and Tanaka starts exclaiming he wants to be swung too until Asahi (bless his poor soul) somehow maneuvers the two into a separate arm each and swings them both in a fluster. For the final surprise of their passing by, Tanaka leans up after being put down to plant a kiss right on Asahi's cheek with an enthusiastic Nishinoya right in tow for a Tanaka smooch. Suga and Daichi end up snickering to themselves as Asahi gets more and more flustered with the two before him. They manage to slip away unnoticed by the trio.

          Daichi and Suga end up in class right as the bell rings to signal the end of their lunch period. As class starts up again they exchange glances and smile at each other. After school they end up going over to Daichi's to study (which they had planned earlier in the week) and spend nearly the entire time sprawled on the floor kissing lazily and sharing stories of when they first fell in love and all the times after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts or follow me at keeblochan.tumblr.com (main blog) and keeblistories.tumblr.com (writing blog)

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Haikyuu requests! Send me prompts on tumblr at keeblochan.tumblr.com (Especially Christmas-y ones!)


End file.
